


Rainbow

by MilyV



Series: NedDen Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My OTP, NedDen, nedden week 2017, so much that you are going to be tired of how sweet these drabbles are lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Magnus had a small accident and the hero came to his rescue!





	Rainbow

He felt so stupid. He never had that issue before. Well, probably he had injured himself in another moment but he couldn’t recall.

He was having a challenge with Willem and so far he was winning. Until the accident happened.

“Damn it” Magnus complained while sitting on the ground. He looked at his bike and it was a disaster.

He was riding it while listening to music and for a moment, he closed his eyes. And then, it happened. He didn’t see the bump and when he realized it, he was on the ground.

He stood up and when he made just one step, he noticed that he couldn’t walk. He had sprained his ankle. He walked with a lot of pain, dragging what was left of his bike with him, and sat next to a tree.

He looked at his poor phone. He didn’t even had a signal. His only hope was that a kind stranger would help him out.

“I’m so stupid” He reprehended himself.

All of the sudden, he saw a shadow that was approaching really fast. He made some signals so the person could see him.

When they made the deal, Willem decided to give Magnus an advantage. Why? Because while he was quite confident that he could win, there was nothing in the world that he loved the most than Magnus’s smile.

“Oh, my dear hero!” Magnus said with a big smile.

Willem rolled his eyes. But he knew that something weird was happening.

“I’m here to save the day” He replied with the most monotone voice ever.

“Come on. Show some enthusiasm! Not every day you can save the King of Scandinavia” Magnus complained.

Willem noticed the bike and then he saw how swallowed was one of Magnus’s ankles.

“You look like crap” Willem took a deep breath.

“Hey, even my awesome self can make mistakes… Sometimes” Magnus blushed and tried to laugh It off like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Well, then. We have to take you home” Willem approached the Dane and put his arm around the other man’s waist and made him sit on his bike.

Magnus took a glance at Willem’s face. He was so close and yet so far.

“Are you going to be my nurse?” Even though Magnus was laughing, it was a serious question.

Willem put Magnus’s bike on the side so he could come back to get it.

“Well, do you? I’m not really sexy though” Willem shrugged and began to drag the bike with Magnus on it.

Magnus kept quiet for a while. He stared at Willem. He felt like he was really lucky to have him.

“Do I have a fly on my face?” Willem asked without looking at the Dane. He wanted to be as careful as he could so Magnus wouldn’t hurt himself again.

“No…” Magnus made a pause “I didn’t realize how handsome you were today until now” He blushed.

Willem didn’t say a word. Magnus made his heart beat really fast easily. It was annoying. So annoying.

“You are just saying that because I’m helping you” Willem explained.

“No. Because I really feel like that. I really like you” Magnus looked at the ground, embarrassed.

Silence.

Willem wasn’t sure how to react and Magnus didn’t know what to say next. Maybe he made a mistake.

“A kiss” Willem’s voice was shaking. He cleared his throat and repeated: “You are going to give me a kiss as a reward” He requested. He felt relief, that there weren’t more people around them.

Magnus was shocked but he recovered fast.

“Oh, wow. Are you sure you want that?” Magnus wanted to hear it one more time.

Willem was blushing. It was really hard for him to tell such things and Magnus expected him to repeat it. He sighed.

“I want a kiss from you” He requested once again.

“Really? So do you like me too?” Magnus was so intrigued and happy at the same time.

“Don’t push it” Willem wasn’t sure about what he was saying. He had feelings for Magnus for a while but this was the first time he was able to express himself.

Magnus was confused and sad. Maybe he was just playing with him.

Willem rolled his eyes and he stopped. He turned around and kept holding his bike.

“Of course I like you. Can you not be sad please?” He couldn’t stand seeing Magnus like that. He wanted to reach the Dane’s face but he was afraid that if he did, the bike could fall and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Magnus.

“I need to have more accidents then” Magnus replied “Because I really like you and…”

“And?” Willem raised an eyebrow.

“And I want to have a reason to kiss you” Magnus admitted.

“You can kiss me all you want when we reach my house” Willem promised.

“I can’t wait for that” Magnus nodded and smirked.

Willem had now a new motivation. Even though the walk was really long, there was something waiting for him in the end. Like a rainbow after a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
